1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic circuits for operating locking devices and more particularly to improved alarm/operating circuitry for use with locking means mounted interiorly of a door.
2. Description of Related Art
As described in copending application Ser. No. 07/755,035, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,560, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference thereto, most closure means or doors have one or more locking or security devices to insure that the doors are not opened by unwanted persons seeking access to a home, garage, room or other area where access is to be restricted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,470,285, 2,607,586, 2,800,348, 3,199,153, 3,996,591 and 4,170,374, discussed in copending application Ser. No. 07/755,035 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,560, show various circuits for use with or to operate closure means. While the prior art circuits disclosed in these patents provide some limited improvements in the locking and security art, there remains the need in the art for easy to install and repair, low-cost circuitry for use with currently existing or new doors, and which will dependably operate locking means and provide alarm circuitry therefor. The circuitry of the present invention provides operating means for security devices useful with automatic or manually operated garage doors, and includes alarm means to indicate if a person tries to force open a door having the circuitry of the present invention connected thereto.